Dating
by Ragbecca
Summary: When Kara found out that Lena thought they were dating Kara quickly played along. But acting like you love somebody and actually fall in love with somebody are quite similar. Supercorp
1. Chapter 1 Dating

Kara walked with food in hand to Lena's office. Today had been quite the rough day, first off Snapper was a total douchebag, Mon-El having sex in the supply closet of Catco with Eve, which was totally gross. And Cadmus being an absolute hell.

So she could really use some distraction, and who is better than her new friend? Who she still owed something... which was quite scary. Because Kara didn't know what to expect of Lena, yet. She knocked on the door since Jess, Lena's secretary, already left for the day. Not long after she heard a muffled "Come in" And with that Kara opened the door and stepped inside.

The majestic room was clean as ever, Lena sat in her chair and looked up from her work. A bright smile plastered across her face as she exclaimed "Darling!" Lena quickly stood up and walked with a quick step towards Kara. There they hugged and Lena said in Kara's ear "It's always good to see you."

Kara's hairs all across her body stood up, just because she felt Lena's hot breath against her ear. Lena let go of Kara and motioned to go sit on the couch. Lena gracefully sat down and Kara sat down beside her. Without a problem Kara placed the bag containing the food on the table and started to unpack it. She went to the Chinese restaurant and got quite some food, not knowing what Lena would like. And that didn't go unnoticed by Lena "Kara, darling, why did you bought that much food?"

Kara ducked her head and sheepishly smiled. A bit nervous she said "I-I-uh- Didn't know what you wanted."

Lena chuckled and rested her arm on the back of the couch "Darling, just chow mein is good enough." Kara nodded and looked up, her face got red and she quickly focused on the task in front of her. The last thing she grabbed out of the bag was two boxes of potstickers, her favourite.

She looked at Lena and asked "Do you have cutlery? I am terrible at eating with sticks." Lena chuckled and stood up, she walked to a drawer on the side of her office and grabbed two sets of cutlery. With that she walked back and sat down, this time she sat directly next to Kara. Their thighs and shoulders touching. Lena grinned when she saw Kara turn red.

"So, darling. You obviously have come here for a reason. If you want to rant, you are more than welcome." Kara nodded and started to talk about her day and about how the image of Mike and Eve was imprinted on her mind, which she absolutely hated. Lena just listened and smiled sometimes. After some time, when Kara was telling her about that Snapper wanted her to write an objective piece about Cadmus Lena placed a hand on Kara's knee. Which made the woman turn bright red and stop in the middle of her story.

Lena chuckled and said "Kara, darling. If I go too far you can tell me, I know I have never gone far- but I can't want anymore."

Kara's head snapped towards Lena as she asked "What?"

"I know you want to take things slow with us dating. But darling, you looking this perfect- I can't wait anymore."

Kara looked shocked for a moment before gulping her saliva down. The thoughts of '_I didn't know we were dating, were we?_' raced through Kara's mind. So she nodded since the thought of '_Play along_' playing in her mind.

She found her voice again and said "I-I am sorry. I didn't know you had a big of a problem with it- I just- I don't want to make mistakes." To make things perfect Kara started to look down, acting like she felt terrible.

An index finger found her chin and lifted it up. Lena and Kara looked each other directly in the eye. "Darling, you won't fuck up. You never could. I already have fallen too deep for you." Kara slowly nodded and gulped her saliva down again, since she didn't expect this.

Lena slowly leaned forward, leaving room for Kara to move away. But Kara knew she needed to act upon Lena's feelings to make this feel real, even though she didn't know Lena and her were in a relationship. Which was a real surprise for her, because she never expected this day to turn out this way. But for some reason it did. And she couldn't really hate the day anymore.

So Kara moved forward, their lips connected. And with that they had their first kiss, a short and sweet kiss. But it was a kiss, no tongue was involved. But Kara kinda liked it. Lena still had her eyes closed and a bright smile on her face when Kara opened hers. Kara's smile turned bright since she saw what she did to Lena, how happy she made her. And it was safe to say that Kara would do quite much for Lena. Mostly because she was the only friend she could be Kara with, and not just Supergirl.

Lena finally opened her eyes and her eyes met Kara's. In a hushed tone she said "Thank you," Kara nodded and waved it off, Lena shouldn't have to thank her for this. "No I mean it, thank you. I just couldn't wait anymore. And you gave me what I asked for." Kara just nodded again, but she wasn't listening anymore. She grabbed the box of potstickers and started to eat them, since they were still luke-warm. But she enjoyed it.

And with that they started to talk and eat, Kara was quieter than before since she had to get over of the previous shock. When Kara was leaving Lena gave Kara one last kiss, one that was a bit rougher than before, and with that Kara left. Kara flew towards her home and started to thinking, thinking about what the hell happened and she came to one conclusion "I am _fucked_."


	2. Chapter 2 Met

Kara sat on her bed in her room, her phone dinged and she quickly grabbed it. It was a message from Lena. "_Again thank you for tonight. Tomorrow dinner? My house? Say six?"_

Kara didn't respond immediately, she was absolutely shocked. She didn't expect Lena to think they were dating but she finally responded "_Sure. Address?_"

Lena sent her address with a red heart at the end of her message. Kara quickly reacted and send "Thanks" back with a red heart of her own. Kara sighed and lowered herself on the bed. She was getting herself in so much trouble. And with that thought, she fell asleep.

Sometime later she heard frantic knocking on her door. So she quickly stood up, in her normal clothes since she was too tired to change, and walked to the front door with her glasses on. She slid her glasses down and x-rayed the door, seeing Lena. She quickly pushed her glasses up and opened the door.

Before she could say anything, lips were on hers and all she could let out was a gasp. It was like Lena didn't care since her lips roughly moved against Kara's and her tongue already asking permission to come in. With a moan, Kara opened her mouth and with that Lena's tongue slipped in.

It was safe to say Kara got out of her comfort zone that evening. Because oh Rao, a naked Lena Luthor is pretty... she is an absolute goddess. It was also safe to say that Kara got absolutely no sleep that night. Just- zero.

Kara slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them, a smile slowly formed on her face when she remembered what happened yesterday. She might not feel anything for Lena but the sex is great. Kara looked beside her and saw no Lena. So she quickly shot up and grabbed her boxers from the ground. Within seconds she had her bra on. She quickly walked out of her room and to the living room/kitchen.

She sighed heavily when she saw Lena focused on pancakes. Kara turned red knowing that she needed to sneak up on the woman and kiss her. But she couldn't. She didn't have feelings for her like that. So she sighed silently and returned to bed, where she dozed off within seconds.

When she woke up again she was met by soft lips on her head. Kara sighed in content and opened her eyes. She was met by Lena standing in one of her t-shirts and holding some sort of tray. Kara quickly sat up and Lena placed the tray in front of her. With a big smile, she kissed Kara again, this time on the lips and whispered: "Enjoy." Kara looked at the mountain of food and back to Lena.

"You didn't have to do this." Lena walked to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"No, I did not. But I normally would be very hungry after a good evening. And knowing what you normally eat this is something you can enjoy." Kara ducked her head and sheepishly nodded. And with that, she slowly started eating, trying to keep up her manners.

Somewhere along the way, Lena stole a piece of pancake of Kara's fork which made them burst out laughing. When Kara finished her last pancake, and Lena watched her eat the whole time, Kara asked: "And when do you need to work again?"

Lena smiled and grabbed the tray from Kara. She walked out of the room, her hips swinging but not before calling over her shoulder "Tomorrow."

Kara slowly nodded and gulped her saliva down, she wasn't used to this kind of attention or- attraction from the other person. But Lena liked her like really liked her. So Kara sighed and laid back down in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Minutes later a very nervous voice broke the silence "Kara? I-uh- is everything alright? Did I cross a line?"

Kara quickly shot up and shook her head, exclaiming "No! No! Of course not, Lena!" Lena visibly relaxed and walked over "I just-" She stiffened and stood still "am not used to this." Lena walked again and slowly nodded.

"I can relate to that. But- Look, you feel it. Don't you? The attraction? That's all you need to listen to. Everything else can go to hell if we just listen to our hearts. And mine is beating for you and you only." Kara gulped her saliva down and started to sweat. Lena was literally declaring her love for her. She wasn't used to this. She could never get used to this.

Kara nervously fiddled with her hands, knowing she hadn't had her glasses on as she looked down. A hand moved towards her hand, and with a relaxed grasp, Kara stopped fidgeting. She looked at the owner of the hands and saw that Lena was only looking at her with care and care only. So Kara slowly nodded and said "I - thank you. I might take some time to get used to this- but you showed a way better side of love. Normally I would have 101 problems. But with you- it all feels so natural."

And it was right. Everything felt normal, even though everything also felt wrong and was wrong. But for some part, it felt normal, like coming home after a successful day of being Cat Grant's assistant, which wasn't normal but it felt good. And that was the important thing.

What Lena was doing- it felt so wrong yet so right. And that might have been quite scary but Kara- Kara would just play along for as long as she needed to do it. For as long as- she didn't know until what. But all that she knew was that she was trying, trying to be the person Lena wanted. The person Lena needed. And the person Lena deserved.

With a sigh, Kara looked Lena directly in the eye and leaned in. Luckily for her, the other woman was doing it too. So halfway their lips met.

**Edited by: Anonymous (Give them some praise)**


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner

Kara nervously stood in Lena's elevator waiting for it to arrive at the top floor since Lena apparently lived at the most expensive apartment blocks in National City. She slowly tapped her foot on the floor sighing deeply. The doors opened and Kara stepped into a hallway. She was greeted by Lena leaning against the door post.

Kara walked forward to Lena who stepped up and walked to Kara herself. They met halfway in a kiss which was like always quite passionate, not that short and sweet like before but rough and needy, putting all the emotions in of the missing the other of the day, well Lena's emotions since Kara didn't feel anything for Lena like that. At least she didn't think that she did.

Lena gasped for air and rested her head against Kara's. Kara just sighed and Lena stiffened against Kara. She quickly asked "Is everything alright? Did I-"

Kara looked Lena in the eyes and saw complete panic so she quickly stopped Lena mid-sentence by kissing her on the mouth. Lena was shocked at first but quickly closed her eyes and melted into the touch.

Sometime later they parted and with that Lena grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her into her apartment, closing the door behind them. Lena pulled Kara through the apartment to the dining room where a home-made, candle-lit dinner was waiting for them. She pulled Kara's seat back and pushed it forward when Kara sat down, being the gentlewoman.

She sat down on her own seat and grabbed a bottle of some fine red wine next to her. She asked Kara if she wanted some who simply nodded saying she wasn't driving and with that Lena filled both their glasses.

"So Kara, how was your day."

Kara said while chuckled "We just saw each other about four hours ago." Which was the truth since Lena left Kara's apartment late in the afternoon. Lena just turned red and ducked her head. Kara just let out her warm laugh and quickly said "Lena, there is nothing wrong with it. I missed you too." Which wasn't a lie, having somebody to hold wasn't that bad. And Lena was just obedient enough to listen to Kara. Which Kara didn't expect at first but she quite enjoyed it.

Kara placed a hand on Lena's which made the younger woman look up and Kara just smiled. Knowing that she could melt Lena with things like that. And melt Lena did, her previous scared and nervous demeanor changed into something calm and happy. From the inside Kara smiled, knowing she had done her job the right way.

"But for the record my day was marvelous. This morning I had breakfast in bed from this gorgeous woman who even gave me a couple of kisses. And yesterday- Yesterday I had the best sex ever," Lena visibly turned red so while chuckling Kara talked further "It was like really great. I never knew I wanted someone like her in bed but she - she was perfect. I could do so much in bed with her and she liked all of it. And I am planning for dessert later." Kara ended her sentence with a wink. Knowing it would set Lena further off. And it worked since Lena hastily stood up excusing herself.

With a predatory grin on her face, Kara got quite more confident after last night's events, Kara sat there waiting for Lena to return. She absolutely had no idea where she got the confidence from but she thought it was from Lena and being submissive towards the girl of steel.

A couple minutes later Lena walked in with plates filled with god knows what. She placed one before both of their seats and with that Kara quickly grabbed her drink and gulped it down, because she was absolutely not going back to her normal self, if she was going to play this 'I am the top' game she had to keep up with it.

She put her now empty glass down and cleared her throat saying "It looks lovely." Lena nodded and with that, they started to eat in silence, they didn't need to talk about much since they knew each other pretty well. Kara was the first to break the silence, stating "It tastes great," Lena smiled at her and simply thanked her. "So Lena, do you have any interesting L-Corp projects coming along?"

Lena shook her head saying "Nothing special, but maybe something soon will be interesting again."

Kara looked shocked and said "You- and nothing special? That's not possible. There must be something interesting... but I won't pester you about it since we were having a lovely evening." Again a predatory grin, which made Lena visibly gulp and sit a bit differently.

"How have things been for you? Any Supergirl related business?"

Kara opened her mouth to respond but closed it after a couple of tries to speak. She sighed and found her voice saying "Of course you knew," Lena nodded and smiled "You know you need to sign quite some paperwork," Another nod "Okay, Supergirl business... is that... Cadmus. You know Cadmus right? Well- I am scared or something since I do not know who they are and things like that." It was Lena's turn to lay her hand on Kara's and squeeze a little.

Lena simply said, "It will be alright darling, you just- I will help if needed."

Kara gratefully nodded and said "Thank you. I will appreciate it."

Lena just smiled and with that, they continued their dinner. Kara knew that Lena shouldn't have known but having Lena as an ally, that felt good. Since Kara could use any powerful ally she could get.

As promised Kara got dessert, and it was a pretty good dessert with Lena. Like great. Later that night, when Lena had fallen asleep Kara was staring at the sleeping woman in her arms. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry." She sighed again and let the sound of Lena's slow heartbeat lull her to sleep.

**Edited by: Anonymous**


	4. Chapter 4 Morning

Kara laid awake with Lena close to her. She just woke about fifteen minutes ago and had been thinking ever since. She felt Lena stir in her arms, but she couldn't look at her yet, she was almost fighting with herself about the next decision. She heard a sleep-filled voice say "Morning." And then lips connected to her neck.

Kara sighed and Lena immediately removed her lips asking, a lot more awake "Kara? What's the problem?"

Kara moved her arms so she was holding her head up "Nothing, I- I am just thinking."

Lena's eyebrow shot up as she asked "About what?"

Kara smiled, while staring at the ceiling and said "Our first date actually," She looked at Lena, who didn't look panicked anymore and asked "Could you tell me about it from your side?"

Lena beamed and started with "Well, you obviously remember the day but should I also say that?" Kara nodded "Okay- It was two weeks ago. When I asked you to have dinner with me after out lunch. That was the moment I asked you out, it took quite some time from me before I did it but it felt great," Kara smiled at Lena, she didn't remember that being a date but it's good to hear her side of the story. "So I asked you out on a date... you arrived in this very pretty dress and I- it felt like the air was slapped out of me. You were just so gorgeous. I had to really keep a hold of myself since I didn't know the rules. But then I grabbed your hand, knowing that never could be wrong, and entered the restaurant. I made the chef prepare potstickers for you, knowing you really liked that. And with that our date started," Kara sighed and looked up at the ceiling again "I- Uh, you okay?"

Kara chuckled and simply said "Yes, of course. You tell the story quite good. I remember when you walked me home you almost made a move."

"But I didn't- and if I had done it way sooner I would have spared myself quite some pain. But in the end we ended right, didn't we?" Kara smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Luckily Lena couldn't see it. Lena snuggled into Kara's naked body. Kara moved one arm and started to rub Lena's back. Lena sighed in content and snuggled a bit more against Kara's body. Kara just stared at the ceiling.

Before she knew it words left her mouth "Friday is game night, would you like to come." Lena looked up but Kara's eyes never left the ceiling.

She felt Lena nod and heard her say "Yes- I- Thank you," Kara smiled, knowing she could give Lena something good. "Who will be there?"

Kara looked Lena in the eyes and simply stated "Winn, you will like him, James, Maggie, also somebody new, Mo-Mike and Alex." Lena smiled and nodded again.

"Again thank you for inviting me. I really appreciate it," Kara nodded and with that Lena moved and kissed Kara on the mouth. When they parted Lena laid down on the crook of Kara's neck. With a yawn she said "I could get used to this."

Kara chuckled and started to rub Lena's back again "Me too, me too..."

A couple minutes later Lena stood up and walked, swaying her hips, to the bathroom. Kara full-hardheartedly chuckled because she knew what Lena was doing, Lena was trying to get in her pants. So Kara quickly stood up and grabbed her clothes, who luckily were whole, without any problem she changed and grabbed her phone, sitting on the bed again. She was looking through the news, her back to the door when she heard the door open. She decided to ignore it and just go read the article she was reading further. Suddenly she felt a hot breath next to her ear, knowing Lena was still naked Kara turned her phone off and turned around.

Coming eye to eye with Lena, who had this devious smirk on her face. Kara knew she needed to keep playing her role so she grinned and raised an eyebrow asking "Lena, I think you're not the person with the power right now." Kara completely turned around and pinned the girl on the bed, holding her hands.

Lena gasped and Kara could smell her arousal. With a smile Kara kissed Lena and stood up, walking out of the room with her phone in her hand, leaving a very frustrated Lena behind. With a gigantic grin on her face Kara yelled to Lena "Take-out breakfast or do you still need to go to work?"

She didn't get an answer so she quickly walked back to Lena's room. Kara leaned against the doorpost and saw Lena laying on the bed, exposing herself, trying to look sexy. Kara just chuckled and asked "Work or food?"

Lena groaned and said "I need to work at twelve and I don't have any food at home." Kara grinned, walked up to Lena and placed a kiss on the corner of Lena's lips, knowing it would work her up again. With that Kara turned around and walked back to Lena's living room. Her grin only grew wider when she heard Lena groan. And with that she sat down on Lena's couch. She grabbed her phone and searched for the nearest deliver breakfast place.

She quickly found something and look through the options. She just ordered whatever she wanted and some good things for Lena, since yesterday was quite the healthy food. Minutes later Lena arrived, looking irritated as hell. So Kara pointed next to her and Lena sat down. "I ordered breakfast. I even ordered some good things for you. Like a salad and some fruits. But you can always have a pancakes if you want."

Kara chuckled when she heard Lena grumble something so she simply said "Now, now. No need to be mad. I am only teaching you a lesson. My house, tonight, around seven," Lena lit up by it and hugged Kara. "You still need to wait a couple of hours. But you can do that, right?" Lena nodded her head and with that the doorbell rang.


	5. Chapter 5 Night

Kara sat on the edge of her bed, she looked back at Lena who was sleeping soundly, holding Kara's pillow tight. Kara sighed and put her head in her hands, looking at the ground. Kara slowly closed her eyes and internally screamed. Her whole body stiffened because it felt terrible- she felt terrible.

Kara looked up again and at Lena. She sighed when she saw the woman sleeping peacefully. Kara stood up, grabbed some clothes and while dressing she walked to her balcony and sat down, looking at the stars up above since it was a clear day in National City.

Kara blinked a few times and with that, a tear made its way down her face. She put her hand on the path it made, feeling her hand getting wet. Another tear fell down and another and another... she put her hand down and tightly grabbed the railing of the balcony, hearing it bend underneath her fingers. Kara closed her eyes, silently taking the sounds in of the nightlife... of Lena's heartbeat. Which wasn't what it was supposed to be, so Kara's eyes flew open and she quickly looked directly at Lena.

The other woman was only wearing a bathrobe, hugging her body, standing there waiting for Kara to do something.

Kara finally spoke up after some minutes "I-I just couldn't sleep." Lena nodded and made her way over. Kara held out her arm and Lena sat down beside her on the balcony, her head resting against Kara's shoulder while she looked up.

"Are you okay?"

Kara sighed and said "No, I don't think so. But I will be."

"Okay, good. Maybe we should go back to bed. I-Sleep will do wonders." Kara nodded and yawned. With that she stood up and held her hand out for Lena to grab, together they walked back to the bedroom and laid down. Lena nuzzled in Kara's side again, with a sigh Kara closed her eyes and held Lena tight. With that, she fell asleep.

Kara silently walked to her kitchen, she just woke up five minutes ago but it was already about seven. And knowing Lena, that meant Lena needed to work. So Kara quickly prepared some eggs and walked back with a tray in her hands to her bedroom. There she looked at the sleeping beauty and simply said: "Lena, it's time to wake up."

Lena mumbled something and turned so Kara said again "Lee, it's time to wake up." And with that Lena opened her eyes and tiredly rubbed them. Kara walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, tray still in hand. Lena sat up and with that Kara placed a kiss on Lena's lips who mumbled something again, which even Kara couldn't understand.

Kara placed the tray on Lena's legs and said: "Enjoy, I am going to make myself some breakfast." Lena nodded and with that Kara walked back, for some reason she had this weird feeling in her stomach after that kiss. But she felt great.

Kara quickly made herself some food and ate it, sometime later Lena emerged from Kara's room, fully clothed. The first thing she said made Kara almost spit out her food "I had to borrow some panties since somebody thought they were perfect to be shredded."

In the end, Kara regained her composure and shrugged. Lena chuckled which made Kara raise an eyebrow. She put her hands up in defense and walked over to Kara, placing a kiss on the other woman's mouth before saying "I need to work, thank you for last night."

Kara chuckled when Lena thanked her again knowing the woman for some reason felt the need to thank Kara. The door opened and Kara yelled, "Don't forget about Friday!"

Lena almost closed the door before she said: "I won't!" And with that Kara formed this grin on her face, feeling proud and feeling powerful. Since Lena immediately stopped playing when Kara dared her to go further. Which was good, it would learn Lena what to do and what not. Because she should never mess with Kara, and that was a true fact.

Kara leaned back in her chair after putting another bite in her mouth. She was still grinning and grabbed her phone, opening her conversation with Alex 'Hey Alex, Lena will be joining us Friday.'

It took a minute or two before Alex texted back 'Okay, why?'

'I invited her, she could use some distraction and friends.'

Alex answered within seconds 'Sure, could she take some booze with her? I don't want Maggie to feel left out.'

Kara smiled and typed back 'Fine. See you later!'

'Yea, see you later.'

Kara closed their conversation and went to her chat with Lena 'Hey Lee, don't forget to bring beer or something with you. Since it is some sort of stupid newcomers rule.'

Lena texted back seconds later, indicating she was in her car or something 'Okay, what?'

Kara thought for a moment and then just chose the only two things she had in mind 'Beer, whiskey? I don't drink so yeah... not the best help here.'

Lena responded almost immediately 'You don't drink? Wow... such a prude.'

Kara frowned and quickly typed back' And you are a tease. And you know what happens to people who tease.'

Again Lena texted back within seconds. 'Yes, yes. Sorry.'

Kara got this gigantic grin on her face and grabbed another bit of food and put it in her mouth before responding 'Good girl.' And with that, she turned off her phone. She quickly ate further seeing the time on her clock in the living room and all but flew to her job, trying not to be late. Which she actually was. But she didn't mind Snapper yelling at her because at lunch Lena showed up, with a bag full of food, ready to be eaten. They talked about game night and Lena suggested that they would practice, so they would be the perfect team together. Which would be difficult because the Danvers sisters were unstoppable. But she didn't mind trying so that evening they practiced a couple of things...


	6. Chapter 6 Game Night

Kara nervously paced around her apartment, tonight was the night, game night. And it would be Lena's first, and she hadn't talked to anybody about it, yet. So she was actually nervous. Hopefully, Lena would keep it low with the affection. There was a knock on the door so Kara rushed to it, opening it quickly. On the other side stood Maggie and Alex, Kara smiled brightly and opened the door more to let them in. She greeted Alex with a hug and held her hand out for Maggie since this was their first encounter as Kara and Maggie. They shook hands, and since Maggie didn't play the 'who has a stronger handshake' Kara was happy with her. Maggie held up a bag and asked: "Where can I place this little Danvers?"

Kara chuckled and said "Everything that needs to be in the fridge," She pointed at the fridge "there. And everything else just on the kitchen island."

Maggie nodded and with that Alex asked "Already ordered food?"

Kara shook her head and simply said "Actually no, I wanted to wait until everybody is here. I do have ice cream!" Alex chuckled at Kara's excitement and walked to the couch and sat down, claiming a good spot.

"Again thanks for inviting me, Alex," Maggie said while walking towards Alex to sit on the couch. Kara knew she had to stop pacing so she took a seat on the ground, internally freaking out. She had to keep herself from rocking but she succeeded. Alex and Maggie were talking about something but Kara couldn't follow it.

Suddenly she heard her name and her head shot up, previously she was staring at the door "-ra are you okay?"

Kara looked at Alex and calmly explained "Just a bit nervous for Lena. I- I hope she will fit in."

Alex nodded "I think she will, the two people she probably needs to persuade are me and James. I listen to your opinions and trust your judgment so that leaves James. If he gets angry and bitchy than you can just make him leave." Kara smiled gratefully and thanked her sister for the advice.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kara practically ran towards the door, she would have used her super speed if Maggie wasn't there. When she opened the door Winn, James, and Mon-El. Kara smiled and hugged each person, just like before Maggie introduced herself. Kara walked back to her place and sat down. James was the first to speak after he sat down "And, when are we going to start?"

Kara removed her eyes from the door and said: "When our last guest arrives."

Winn chimes up "The last guest?"

"Lena is coming."

"Wait- Lena Luthor," Kara nodded, Winn raised his hand in the air and yelled "Yes!"

Kara looked at them and saw that James was clenching his jaw so she quickly said "James, she only wants friends. So please- let her have this." He looked Kara in the eyes, his jaw relaxing and he nodded.

"If that's what you want then I will judge her without thinking about Lex."

There was a knock on the door, but Kara was saying thank you and hugging James. She rushed to the door and opened it when Lena was about to knock a second time. Kara smiled and pulled Lena into a hug. The other woman was taken back by surprise but quickly hugged her back, bag in hand.

Kara let go of Lena after some time and closed the door behind them. She thanked Lena for the drinks, which turned out to be some expensive whiskey, wine, and beer. While Kara was putting everything that needed to be cooled in the fridge Lena was greeting everyone with a handshake. Kara asked from the kitchen "And what would everybody like to drink?"

With that, she got a whole list and had to walk three times to bring everything. In the end, Kara sat down on the ground with Lena next to her, who luckily for Kara was in some comfier clothes also known as jeans and a t-shirt. And with that, they started playing games.

About an hour later pizza arrived and together they were enjoying it while playing a game of clue, where Lena and Kara were a team, Alex and Maggie, James and Mon-El and Winn was trying to be the best by going alone.

Suddenly Lena shuffled closer and rested her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara started to blush and tried to focus on the game, but she couldn't. In the end, they lost because of this action. Maggie and Alex won, which wasn't surprising since Alex would normally win and Maggie is a freaking detective.

They started to play the next game when Lena placed her hand on Kara's thigh, letting it creep slowly upwards. Kara's ears were the first to turn red, but slowly her whole face turned it. Kara got a bit irritated and grabbed Lena's hand, she whispered in Lena's ear "Karma will come my dear." Lena chuckled but did put her hand away from Kara's leg.

The whole evening Lena started to tease Kara, which made Kara only madder and madder. In the end when everybody left Lena stayed behind, sitting perfectly on the couch. Kara just stood there pacing around the room. It was safe to say when Kara started with what she had planned for Lena, Lena paid the price and paid it hard.

That night when Kara laid in bed, she looked at Lena and slowly brushed a couple of hairs from Lena's face. Lena was sleeping calmly and Kara- Kara just stared at her, smiling slightly. She still had this strange feeling at the places where their bodies touched. Some sort of flame. With a content smile, Kara fell asleep, dreaming about some naughty stuff with Lena.


	7. Chapter 7 Developments

_A couple days later_

Kara slowly walked to her bed, feeling exhausted after another date night. Lena was being as nice as ever, but Kara- Kara started to feel bad. Kara quickly changed and laid down on her bed. Within minutes she was asleep.

_Kara slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The bed felt different and the room- wasn't hers. She quickly stood up and walked out of the room, Rao knows where. When she looked down she saw that she was wearing some sort of silk pyjama set. When Kara walked out of the room she was met by some sort of hall. One end ended up with a door and the other end was open. So she quickly chooses to walk that way._

_She looked around and saw that whatever this place was it was gigantic. Kara walked down some stairs and saw two doors. That was the moment she heard some talking, so she quickly rushed to the sound. She walked into some sort of kitchen and saw none other than Lena standing there. But not alone, there were two children and a dog. Lena was holding one at her hip and the other child- she was standing next to Lena on the ground. She looked to be about three. Suddenly they all looked at her and with the biggest smile on her face, Lena walked over and pecked Kara on the mouth._

_Kara just stood there looking absolutely horrified. A hand was suddenly on her cheek, Lena was saying something but Kara couldn't hear it. So she simply shook her head and that is when she heard it "-you alright darling?"_

_Kara simply said "No." And with that Lena cupped Kara's cheek._

_Lena leaned down and placed the child on the ground, saying something again but again Kara couldn't focus on the sounds. With that, both children and the dog left, going Rao knows where. When Lena spoke up again Kara's eyes snapped back to her "You want this, don't you?"Kara gulped her saliva down and but nodded. Lena continued "But what is the thing that is holding you back?"_

_Kara's head snapped to the door where the children just walked out of. Her mouth slowly fell open when she saw herself standing there. Lena's hand fell as she walked away from Kara to Other-Kara, who had this evil smirk on her face. "Hello Kara," Other-Kara said "I see you met my wife, Lena Luthor. I also see that you are shocked- why would you? Oh!" She feigned ignorance "I know! You lied. And lied. And lied."_

_Lena sighed and said "And now you won't have this. You will never have this. And it's all your fault. Because your lie will catch up with you."_

_Kara was getting irritated, really irritated. Through gritted teeth, she said "I. Am. Doing. Nothing Wrong."_

_Other-Kara chuckled, she actually chuckled, Kara was getting mad and was seeing red. But it only got worse when Other-Kara said "Ah, but darling, you are doing it all. You are using her in every way possible."_

_Kara was seeing literally red and with that, she flew forward, at the Other-Kara. She grabbed her and flew through the wall and a couple after that. Suddenly they stopped, Kara quickly looked around and saw only white. She quickly looked back and saw Other-Kara dissolving into nothing._

_That's when she heard her voice, taunting her "You are bad!"_

_Lena's voice "You used me!"_

_Alex spoke up "You are no sister of mine. With all your lies."_

_Slowly they started to speak more and more, with many other not so nice things. With that, she slowly started to fall to her knees. Her hands on her ears, pushing them down, hard. But the voices-the sounds never stop._

Kara screams awake, literally screams. She quickly caught her breath, with her hand on her heart. She looked around and quickly grabbed her phone. Without looking at the time she called Lena. Lena answered within the last ring, sounding quite tired. _"Kara, it's three am- What's wrong? You are breathing weird._"

"Are-Are we okay? Do- do you love me?"

Kara heard a sigh and Lena stayed silent "_I-_" Another sigh "_Yes- yes I do, why?_"

"Okay- okay. Good- I-I had a nightmare. Just a normal one. But you were so mean. And you are never mean. And- Alex hated me. You all hated me, even I hated myself..."

"_Kara, darling, I could never hate you. Okay? Never. I might dislike you, but I could never hate my ray of sunshine. Understood?_"

"Yes- thank you."

"_Do we need to talk more? To make sure you are ready to go to bed again?_"

Kara's voice was timider "Yes please."

"_Okay, I-I have never done this but we can do it. I was keeping this a surprise for you but I am making you some Supergirl gear, so you have better stuff._"

"What? You- You are making gear for me?"

Lena sounded proud "_Yes I am, I thought you could use it._"

Kara smiled and said, "Thank you, Lena, it means really much to me."

"_It's not a problem, it makes my work way more fun. And I get kisses out of this._"

"You are right, you get them from this. But I am going to go, alright? Thanks, like really thanks."

"_It's not a problem again, bye darling._"

"Bye!" And with that, they ended the call. Kara fell down on her bed and groaned. She had to tell Lena because she couldn't keep up with this facade anymore. She wanted what that Other-Kara had. She wanted to be selfish so she was going to be selfish. She was going to tell Lena the truth and hope their relationship would survive. Since it was safe to say that she fell in love with her. Because she got in too deep, so extreme deep. She didn't know when or how she fell in love but she just did. And she doesn't regret a second of it. And probably will never regret it, the one thing she might regret is her own decisions. But that will happen later, now she just needed to sleep and tell Lena everything tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8 Consequences

"_We need to talk_"

Kara saw the immediate reaction of Lena getting scared so she quickly said "Maybe we could sit on the couch. I- I am not breaking up with you. I could never." Lena nodded and simply walked to the couch in her office.

They both sat down on the couch and with that Kara started with the thing that could ruin everything. "You remember a couple days ago when you finally started to be more- touchy?" Lena nodded "I-I-I didn't know we were in a relationship. So I- I might have been acting, but-"

Lena cut her off by saying "You did what?" Lena stood up, her back to Kara. Through gritted teeth, Lena said "Out." And pointed at the door.

"But-"

Lena was yelling now "Out."

Kara quickly stood up and rushed out of the door. Since Lena never raised her voice unless it was in bed. So Kara quickly went out of the building and flew up into the air, crying loudly. She rushed towards her house and just sat there, her head in her hands. It took about an hour for her to finally calm a little down. She grabbed her phone and dialed Alex' number, she called it and said when Alex answered between her sniffing "Come to my house."

And with that, she ended the call. She sat down and thought about what was happening and how she was going to fix it. She absolutely had no idea if it would turn out the right way, so she hoped Alex had some good advice.

After fifteen minutes the door opened and in came Alex, but Kara didn't see it. She was staring at the television, which wasn't turned on, in front of her. Alex was by her side in no time, holding the sniffling woman. Kara leaned into Alex and said, "I fucked up."

Alex raised an eyebrow and asked, "What did you do?"

Kara sighed and put her head in her hands again, sitting up. She mumbled something unhearable so Alex said "What?"

Kara sighed again "Do you remember game night?" Alex nodded "And how Lena was all touchy with me?" Another nod "Do you remember when you asked what we were to each other and I said 'girlfriends'?" A nod "Well a couple days ago I didn't even know that Lena and I were in a relationship. But now- Now everything feels fucked up because I told her the truth. I told her that I didn't know we were in a relationship. And the stupid person I was said that I was acting."

Alex sighed and asked, "Were you acting?"

Kara looked up and said "No-Yes, at first. But now- Now I am in so deep. It's just- There isn't a day where I want to not spend it with her. I want to wake up with her, welcome her home when she arrives home and things like that. She- She became the home I lost."

Alex nodded "You really fucked up, that's right," Kara visibly winced "But I am not going to yell at you. I will do that later, but not today-not now. Now I am going to give you the best sister advice there has ever been," Kara looked at her with hopeful eyes, wanting to know whatever the advice would be. "Go get your girl."

Kara's face fell as she simply shook her head "She is mad- like she raised her voice mad. Lena never raises her voice, only on one other place but that's logical."

Alex' eyebrow shot up as she looked confused, suddenly her confused look turned into one of disgust as she exclaimed: "A sister doesn't need to know that Kara!"

Kara grinned and nodded "You are right, that's why I was vague about it."

"Okay, enough about you and your sex life," Another look of disgust, "I think the one rule that is there for lesbianism is that: Kiss the girls you want to kiss. But in the end I think this is better: Live your life like you want to live it and fuck the consequences. I know you should have been truthful and said better words. But Kara, Lena is in too deep. She is just trying to protect herself from you since she thinks you don't like her- heck you even love her so it's so much better! But it means you need to act on your feels and pursue the girl. You need to go to Lena and say you love her,"

Alex sighed and continued "I'm going to make sure you don't have any Supergirl business so that you can be there for days if needed. Just stay there, don't help. You need to be selfish for once and get the girl," Kara nodded and Alex patted her knee "I am proud of you that you spoke the truth and didn't lie anymore. I might be disappointed but if you fix everything than all will be well."

Kara nodded again and stood up. She paced a couple times around the room before saying "You're right. I should just fuck the consequences and get her. Make her my priority and not like before and the half-hearted dates. Thank you Alex. I-I needed this. And you are allowed to yell at me when I have the girl. Just- not yet." Alex nodded and stood up. She quickly hugged her sister and with that she said goodbye.

Kara sighed and sat down on her couch. She looked at her hands and knew it. And with that, she sped out of her apartment, the biggest building of National City. Kara knew she hurt Lena, but she also knew she could fix it. She could fix everything. She only needed to be a hero and not some sort of weakling. She needed to be the best of the best. Not a God but a lover, somebody with a heart filled with love ready to give it away. And her person who would receive all of it was there, in the highest tower on the top floor.


	9. Chapter 9 Fixed - The End

Kara rushed to Lena's office, she knew the other woman would be working and not at home even though it was already quite late. She finally arrived at Lena's building and landed on Lena's balcony, knocking on the door after landing gracefully. Without Lena turning around she showed Kara the bird so Kara sat down on the balcony, facing the window, waiting.

And waiting she did. The sun was coming up as Lena sighed, Kara heard it, and stood up. She walked to the door and opened it. Kara was about to doze off again when she heard the sound so she quickly jumped up and looked Lena directly in the eye.

With a cold tone, Lena said: "You have one minute."

Kara sighed and nodded and with that, she said: "I love you."

Lena visibly stilled, since she was walking back inside again, in disbelief she asked fairly soundless "You what?"

"I love you. And it took me way too long to realize it but there won't be a day that I cannot live without you. I absolutely need you. I am so deeply and desperately in love with one Lena Kieran Luthor, the brightest mind this earth has at the moment."

Lena turned around, looking at Kara and spat "You are too late."

Kara sighed and looked down "I know. I absolutely messed up. I ruined our relationship. But I've fallen in love with you along the way. I- I did everything I did for you. I wanted you to have a normal life, a better life. And apparently, I could give that just by lying a little. But you deserve nothing but the truth. And I was an absolute asshole. But what I know is that I-I can't turn back time. I might want to, to fix everything. But I can't. Since I should face my consequences and live with it. All I ask is forgiveness and a second chance. It doesn't matter if it's today or tomorrow. Heck, I can even wait years! But promise me that I will get another chance before all the others and I will leave and wait."

Lena slowly nodded and said "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I will see you soon Kara Zor-El."

"Thank you." And with that Kara left. She never really entered the room so she just flew up in the air and to her home. Waiting for the day Lena would call her.

And the day came, about seven days later Lena knocked on her door. Kara all but flew to the door and with that their lips connected again. Lena broke up the kiss just before it was getting heated and pleaded "No more lies."

Kara nodded and said in confirmation "No more lies." And with that, their lips really connected. They might have had one heck of a ride. But they were ready, they would survive since they learned and knew that their love was stronger than anything else on this planet. And with that their story only just started, the story never ending since it got told from family to family of how a Super and a Luthor fell in love.


End file.
